


[Hikaru no Go][AkiHika] VÁN CỜ KHAI SINH THẾ GIỚI

by ThanhPhuong



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Based on a Go match, M/M, Normal Life
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24476734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThanhPhuong/pseuds/ThanhPhuong
Summary: Mười năm sau, tại căn phòng Yugen huyền thoại, Akira và Hikaru đã đấu với nhau một ván cờ "điên chưa từng thấy"
Relationships: Touya Akira/Shindou Hikaru
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	[Hikaru no Go][AkiHika] VÁN CỜ KHAI SINH THẾ GIỚI

Không khí trong phòng Yugen vốn dĩ luôn căng thẳng như thế này sao? Nếu nói là “căng thẳng” thì không khí trong căn nhà tọa lạc tại trung tâm Tokyo tối hôm qua còn hơn thế nữa.

Mười năm trước, sau trận ra quân đầu tiên trên phương diện thế giới tại giải Bắc Đẩu Tinh, dù không ai nói ra nhưng hầu hết mọi người đều có thể dự đoán được rằng, một ngày nào đó cặp đôi đối thủ cùng tuổi ấy sẽ nắm giữ giới cờ Nhật Bản. Và mười năm sau, nhờ việc cùng nhau cạnh tranh và học tập từ đối phương, sức mạnh của họ đã ở cái nơi mà mỗi người giữ trong tay hai đến ba danh hiệu. Và cuộc đua thế kỷ đó của họ vẫn chưa từng có dấu hiệu dừng lại. Năm nay cậu là người đạt được thì năm sau tôi sẽ là người giành lấy. Có người còn đùa rằng, họ vốn dĩ không muốn để ai chen vào giữa cuộc chiến này nên thật khó để có thể thay đổi đối thủ trong trận thách đấu danh hiệu của Akira hoặc Hikaru.

Người ta có thắc mắc, ở chung nhà với đối thủ định mệnh cùng tinh thần cạnh tranh quyết liệt như vậy thì đến những ngày có trận đấu quan trọng với nhau họ sẽ thế nào? Vốn dĩ chỉ riêng điều đó thôi là đã khó nghĩ rồi, huống gì ở đây còn có một bí mật mà họ chưa để ai biết. Họ là người yêu của nhau. Họ gắn bó với đối phương trong tình cảm cũng nhiều như cái cách họ cạnh tranh nhau trong cờ vây. Mà có lẽ càng yêu nhau, càng ganh đua họ lại càng thắt chặt. Lại nói đến chuyện đêm trước ngày đấu.

“Shindo, tớ vào phòng trước đây. Ngày mai đừng làm tớ thất vọng đấy.”

“Xem xem ai mới là người phải nói câu đó kìa. Nửa đêm có nhớ tớ thì cũng đừng mất kiềm chế mà sang đây nha.”

Sau nụ cười châm chọc đối thủ của mình, cả hai đều chuyển sang trạng thái nghiêm túc hơn bao giờ hết. Từ lâu rồi, ngay từ cái ngày họ quyết định sống cùng nhau, cả hai đã dự tính sẽ có những tình huống như thế này xảy ra và vì vậy, họ quyết định có hai căn phòng riêng biệt để thuận lợi cho việc luyện cờ của mình. Thật ra nếu họ chỉ đơn giản chỉ là đối thủ của nhau thì mọi chuyện có lẽ đã dễ dàng hơn nhiều. Nhưng vì họ cũng là người hiểu nhau nhất, trân trọng và yêu thương nhau nhất nên lại càng khó khăn hơn trong những lúc như thế này. Tuy nhiên điều chúng ta có thể yên tâm là, vì họ là những kỳ thủ chuyên nghiệp nên chuyện tình cảm chẳng những không hề ảnh hưởng mà trái lại, nó càng trở thành bàn đạp khiến họ mạnh mẽ hơn. Như thể chiến thắng của bản thân cũng là một cách nắm giữ trái tim người kia, một cách nâng cao mị lực của mình trong mắt đối phương.

Không ai biết trong căn phòng kia, người yêu của mình đang tính cách gì để hạ gục mình. Hiện tại Akira là người đang nắm giữ danh hiệu và Hikaru là người thách đấu. Mỗi một mùa tranh danh hiệu, hai kỳ thủ phải trải qua tất cả là 5 trận đấu, ai thắng ba trên năm trận sẽ trở thành người giành được danh hiệu đó. Cả hai quả là không phụ lòng người hâm mộ, họ đã trải qua bốn trận đấu với kết quả lần lượt là 2-2. Vì vậy trận đấu ngày mai không chỉ là một trong năm trận của mùa tranh danh hiệu, nó là trận đấu cuối cùng mang tính quyết định toàn bộ quá trình. Nếu trong bốn trận trước họ có thể phần nào nới lỏng một chút tinh thần của mình thì lúc này đây họ tuyệt đối không thể làm điều đó. Chỉ một phần ngàn giây chủ quan, cái giá họ phải trả sẽ rất đắt. Họ không thể nói rằng năm sau mình sẽ giành lại vị trí đó vì không ai biết trong một năm đó sẽ có thiên tài nào khác xuất hiện, và hành trình họ đến được đây thật sự đã rất khổ sở. Chính vì vậy dù cùng ngồi dưới một mái nhà nhưng cả Akira và Hikaru đều đang ở trạng thái vô cùng nặng nề và xa cách.

Trước khi hai nhân vật chính của ngày hôm nay xuất hiện, cả căn phòng đã lấp đầy bởi các phóng viên, nhà báo, máy quay hình cùng dàn ánh sáng chỉn chu nhất. Shoji và Oka nay đã Tứ Đẳng và họ được chọn làm người ghi lại quá trình của trận đấu này. Dù từ lâu đã trở thành đồng nghiệp của Hikaru và Akira nhưng Shoji và Oka vẫn luôn dành một sự tôn kính nhất định cho thần tượng của mình. Họ vẫn nhớ như in khoảnh khắc lần đầu tiên nếm trải sức mạnh kinh dị của bộ đôi kỳ thủ ấy. Ngày hôm nay dù không phải là người thi đấu nhưng cả hai đều vô cùng hồi hộp. Có lẽ họ hồi hộp vì biết rằng tim mình sẽ nhảy ra lúc nào đó khi nhìn thấy được một nước cờ thần thánh đến từ Akira hoặc Hikaru.

Tiếng máy ảnh vang lên tách tách dồn dập, người đầu tiên đã xuất hiện. Trong ánh đèn flash sáng rực, thân hình cân đối, đầy uy nghi của Hikaru trong bộ kimono dường như càng tỏa sáng hơn nữa. Đôi mắt đầy nghiêm túc ngay cả khi cậu chưa bước đến gần ghế ngồi. Nếu Hikaru 10 năm trước là một cậu nhóc run rẩy, thiếu tự nhiên trước ánh đèn công chúng thì hiện tại, cậu đã xem nó như một phần của công việc. Cậu vốn vẫn không thích nó nhưng sự tập trung cao độ của cậu dành cho ván đấu, dành cho đối thủ cao hơn hết thảy mọi thứ, đủ để ánh đèn kia không thể khiến cậu phân tâm được nữa. Hikaru từ tốn chỉnh lại trang phục, phong thái mạnh mẽ yên vị xuống chiếc ghế mà cậu vốn đã quen thuộc. Dĩ nhiên không thể thiếu cây quạt đã đồng hành cùng cậu suốt bao lâu nay. Không một lời nào, cậu điềm tĩnh ngồi ngay ngắn trước bàn cờ, ánh mắt rơi vào vô định. Khi không khí trong căn phòng chưa có cơ hội hạ nhiệt, một lần nữa ánh sáng đèn máy ảnh lại mở lên và lần này, người mà Hikaru đang chờ đợi cùng đã xuất hiện. Vẫn với thần thái lạnh lùng và có phần điềm đạm như mặt nước hồ mùa thu, dáng hình cao cao đường bệ của Akira đang tiến đến gần. Gương mặt góc cạnh cùng đôi mắt sắc bén hài hòa như tô điểm thêm cho bộ kimono danh dự cậu đang khoác trên người. Cũng như trong cờ vây, Akira chưa bao giờ làm cho người khác thất vọng về ngoại hình của mình. Cậu ung dung bước đến chỗ ngồi còn lại, động tác nhanh gọn không thừa thãi khi ngồi xuống của cậu phải khiến cho cánh phóng viên nhanh chóng chụp lại thêm vài tấm. Tới đây điều kiện cần của một trận cờ thế kỷ đã hoàn thành. Họ chỉ còn phải chờ thêm một lúc cho đến khi hiệu lệnh thi đấu bắt đầu. Thế nhưng chưa gì thì sự đối kháng đến rợn tóc gáy toát ra từ hai kỳ thủ đã bao trùm toàn bộ mọi thứ. Những tưởng ngay cả một tiếng thở nhẹ cũng đủ để xé toạc căn phòng ra làm đôi.

Họ đang nghĩ gì? Họ đang nhìn về đâu? Họ có nhìn nhau không? Những câu hỏi chưa được giải đáp thì khoảnh khắc mọi người chờ đợi nhất đã đến.

Sau khi cùng thực hiện nghi lễ cúi đầu chào nhau, tiếng những quân cờ xinh đẹp lạch cạch vang lên phá vỡ bầu không khí khó chịu. Akira đặt một quân lên bàn cờ, tiếp sau đó là những quân cờ từ phía Hikaru. Vì số quân mà Hikaru bốc được là số chẵn nên Hikaru sẽ là người đi trước.

1 phút…

2 phút…

5 phút

10 phút…

Akira vẫn giữ gương mặt gần như là không có bất kỳ rung động nào trong khi mọi người đều cảm thấy sốt ruột, nhất là Shoji và Oka khi mà hai cậu vẫn chưa thể ghi lại nước cờ đầu tiên. Tại sao Hikaru lại mất nhiều thời gian đến như vậy chỉ trong nước cờ mở đầu? Dù rằng cậu có tới ba giờ đồng hồ cho thời gian chính cùng 5 phút cho mỗi nước đi sau đó nhưng cậu đang toan tính điều gì?

“Cạch.”

Cuối cùng âm thanh trong trẻo đã vang lên kèm theo rất nhiều tiếng nháy máy đến từ nhà báo và phóng viên. Và trong đó có lẫn cả âm thanh cây bút trên tay Oka đã rơi xuống… vì kinh ngạc.

Trong khi tất cả mọi người đều sửng sốt trước nước đi vừa rồi của Hikaru, Ogata Thập Đẳng cùng Kurata Cửu Đẳng – những người đã yên lặng ngồi kế khu vực ghi lại ván cờ từ ban nãy – lại bật cười. Này này, cậu có thể làm như thế ở những trận đấu khác chứ không phải là ở trận đấu này! Cậu đang trên nguy cơ sẽ không giành được danh hiệu đấy có biết không? Cậu đang muốn chứng tỏ điều gì? Cậu muốn khiêu khích cả chúng tôi luôn ư?

Trận cuối cùng trong loạt đấu tranh danh hiệu Thiên Nguyên mà tỉ số hiện tại là 2-2…

Nước đi đầu tiên đặt tại Thiên Nguyên.

…

..

.

Akira không giấu được bất ngờ trước quyết định đó của Hikaru. Trong trí nhớ của cậu, chỉ duy nhất có trận so tài với Yashiro vào hơn 10 năm trước, Hikaru mới trở nên “điên rồ” khi đi vào Thiên Nguyên như thế này, nhưng lúc đó Hikaru cầm quân trắng. Còn khi cầm quân đen thì đây là lần đầu. Này Hikaru, cờ vây vốn dĩ đã khó rồi, cậu còn muốn tớ phải đau đầu thêm vì sự ngông cuồng này của cậu sao? Thế nhưng không ai lại không thấy được nụ cười chấp thuận thách thức đang lộ ra trên gương mặt của Akira.

“Cậu chấp nhận cùng quẩy một trận ra trò với tớ rồi sao, Toya?”

“Được thôi, nếu đây là điều cậu muốn.”

8-11. Đó là cách mà Akira đáp trả lời thách thức.

Lúc này những người trong căn phòng ấy không biết là họ đang chứng kiến một trận đấu tranh danh hiệu hay chỉ đơn thuần là một ván cờ cá cược thiếu suy nghĩ của hai đứa trẻ độ tuổi 15.

“Ahaha.” – Tiếng cười của Kurata Cửu Đẳng vang lên đầy sảng khoái. Dường như với tư cách là người theo dõi quá trình tiến bước của đôi kỳ thủ này, anh rất hài lòng khi họ làm một cái gì đó phá cách như thế.

“Coi bộ cậu rất khoái chí nhỉ, Kurata. Còn tôi thì đến chịu với hai tên nhóc đó.” – Ogata lắc đầu cười cười, không quên đưa tay chỉnh gọng kính.

Sau khi Akira đặt quân đầu tiên của mình xuống, mọi người đều rút lui ra phía ngoài, chỉ để lại người ghi chép ván cờ. Không chỉ có Kurata bật cười lớn ở phòng luận cờ, Isumi Thất Đẳng cũng cười bảo với Waya Bát Đẳng:

Quả nhiên là dù thời gian có trôi qua bao lâu thì Shindo vẫn cứ là Shindo. Em ấy lại đi vào điểm Thiên Nguyên trong trận đấu tranh danh hiệu của mình.  
Đúng rồi, dù là sau 10 năm, khi cậu ấy không còn là một đứa nhóc nữa nhưng cái tính liều mạng vẫn không đổi.

“Cậu ta đang đùa giỡn với trận tranh danh hiệu của chính mình sao?” – Dù câu nói có sự bực bội nhưng Ochi vẫn cẩn thận tái lập lại ván cờ của hai người.

“Nhưng với Shindo thì anh quen rồi, điều chúng ta bất ngờ hơn cả chính là Toya. Chúng ta đều quen thuộc với lối đánh sắc bén nhưng nguyên tắc của cậu ta. Có ai ngờ Toya lại nương theo cái trò chơi đó của Shindo chứ.” – Kudowaki Thất Đẳng lắc đầu bảo.

Kurata dù đang quan sát màn hình nhưng vẫn không bỏ sót lời nào của các hậu bối, anh lại cười to một lần nữa:

Có khi chính vì trải qua 10 năm cùng Shindo nên cậu ta đã bị ảnh hưởng đấy hahaha.  
Dù nước đi này trông có vẻ như một trò đùa nhưng nó rất có ích trong việc chặn đường tiến của Shindo. Thông thường người ta đi ở Thiên Nguyên với ý định thâu tóm toàn bộ các góc khác của bàn cờ. Nếu chúng ta đi như thông thường là ở sao hoặc ở các tiểu mục thì với sức cờ của một người nắm giữ danh hiệu, nước đi ở Thiên Nguyên như là bàn đạp để cậu ta nhảy cao hơn. Đằng này khi đi ở điểm 8-11, Toya có thể chắc chắn chặn được đường tiến công của quân đen xuống toàn bộ khu vực phía dưới.”

Quả nhiên là Ogata, người dày dặn kinh nghiệm và quen thuộc với Akira. Tuy nhiên dù quen thuộc với con trai của sư phụ mình tới đâu, anh cũng không thể ngờ có một ngày lại nhìn thấy Akira cùng lối chơi không giống ai như vậy.

“Tính ra thì Toya còn liều hơn cả Shindo. Hai đứa đúng là một cặp bài trùng.” – Lúc này Isumi không giấu được nữa mà cười phá lên.

“Cái gì, thằng nhóc thật sự muốn chơi lớn hôm nay sao??” Trước câu la lên vừa rồi của Waya, mọi người đều tập trung về phía màn hình. Và không ngoài dự đoán, Hikaru lại tiếp tục đi một nước cờ liều mạng khác: 8-9!

Shoji lúc này ngay tại “hiện trường” không dám ngước lên nhìn hai kỳ thủ đang ngồi trước mặt mình, cậu bé sợ là sẽ bắt gặp trúng ánh mắt thách thức đầy đáng sợ của Kỳ Nhân Toya và Bản Nhân Phường Shindo. Nhắc mới nhớ, cứ vào những ngày diễn ra trận tranh hiệu như thế này, Shoji lại nhận thấy xung quanh Akira và Hikaru lại có một bầu không khí khác biệt. Không phải là kình địch nhau hay sống chết với nhau, mà như kiểu có thể khiến người khác hừng hực khí thế lên chỉ bằng việc thấy ánh mắt hai người nhìn nhau. Đó là khi họ vẫn còn chơi những ván cờ trí tuệ “thông thường”. Còn hôm nay, chẳng biết vì lý do gì, những nước cờ siêu việt của họ lại chuẩn bị được sinh ra sau màn mở đầu vô cùng khác thường này.

“Sau ngày hôm nay coi bộ tòa soạn Asashi sẽ bận rộn lắm đây.” Kudowaki vừa nhìn vào bàn cờ vừa gật gù.

“Hai người họ đang làm cái gì thế không biết. Họ đang chơi cờ caro hay gì?”

“Bình tĩnh nào Ochi. Anh biết cậu đang khó chịu giống anh, như kiểu tụi nó chẳng coi ai ra gì cả haha.”

Trở lại nơi vị trí ván đấu, sau nước đi đầy ngạo mạn của Hikaru, Akira vốn bình tĩnh trước bàn cờ nay đang dần mất đi khả năng kiềm chế của mình. “Được lắm Shindo. Coi bộ cậu đang muốn hô mưa gọi gió đây mà.” Akira ngẫm nghĩ một hồi, nhẹ nhàng đặt cờ xuống ở sao 16-4. Hikaru liếc mắt nhìn đối thủ của mình “Không hổ danh là cậu mà Toya. Sau khi cậu có ý định muốn chia đôi bàn cờ với tớ, tớ đã phải đi tiếp một nước để chia đôi lãnh thổ của cậu. Vậy mà cậu lại ung dung đả nhập vào khu vực phía bên trái của tớ nhằm xây dựng căn cứ ở đó. Khá lắm. Vậy cậu sẽ đáp trả nước đi tiếp theo như thế nào đây?” Nghĩ rồi Hikaru lại đi tiếp vào điểm 4-15.

“Shindo đã tìm ra nước phản đòn rồi. Sau khi trắng có ý định phá đất cánh trái của đen thì lần này, đen lợi dụng sự hỗ trợ của quân đầu tiên ở Thiên Nguyên mà đi vào khu vực tiềm năng của trắng.”

“Nước đi này của Shindo trông có vẻ liều mạng nhưng thực chất cậu ta đã biết cách tận dụng những nước đi trước đó của mình. Tuy nhiên đi ở 4-15 rất nguy hiểm vì nó để lộ sơ hở góc phải phía dưới khá nhiều. Với khoảng trống là bốn hàng, Toya có thể tạo mắt ở đó và sống. Như vậy quân vừa rồi của Shindo sẽ rất nguy hiểm… Bây giờ Toya đang tập trung toàn lực ở phía bên trái bàn cờ. Cậu ta lại tiếp tục đi vào sao 4-4.”

“Shindo sẽ đáp trả như thế nào đây?”

Trái với suy nghĩ của Hikaru, Akira không đi vào khu vực sơ hở phía bên phải như nhận định của Kurata mà lại cố gắng tạo ra vùng đất chắc chắn của mình. Bây giờ Hikaru có hai lựa chọn, một là ngăn cản trắng tạo đất, hai là củng cố khu vực của chính mình. Nếu quân đen chia cắt nước đi thứ hai của quân trắng, đen lại không có vùng nào thật sự an toàn. Ngược lại nếu để trắng đi vào điểm trọng yếu, dù đen có cơ sở đất khá tốt nhưng lúc này trắng lại nhỉnh hơn một chút vì đã chia cắt được hai quân đen ở vùng trung tâm. Sau một hồi cân nhắc quyết định, Hikaru chọn phương án giữ vững mạch đấu bằng cách mở rộng lãnh thổ của mình về phía trên. Và đúng như Hikaru dự đoán, Akira đã đi ngay vào điểm mà cậu vừa nghĩ tới.

“Tình thế hiện giờ coi bộ Akira đã vươn lên hơn một chút. Tuy nhiên quân đen lại có sự liên kết khá ổn định.”

“Nhìn hình cờ này anh biết em nghĩ đến gì không Isumi. Đó là vòng tròn bát quái. Họ đang tạo thế vô cùng cân bằng, đã vậy mỗi người lại có hai hướng đi khác nhau. Thoạt nhìn là không ai đụng chạm gì ai nhưng lại giao nhau ở khu vực trung tâm bàn cờ.”

“Đúng vậy. Bây giờ chúng ta mới thấy, những nước đi điên rồ ban đầu của họ đóng vai trò quan trọng như thế nào.”

Ochi và Kudowaki trầm ngâm nhìn vào bàn cờ hiện lên màn hình. Không nói câu nào nhưng họ thật sự thừa nhận, tinh thần chiến đấu của Akira và Hikaru trong ngày hôm nay quả thật đã được đẩy lên mức cao nhất. Có lẽ tất cả là nhờ công của Hikaru đã vẩy vào tí sóng kéo Akira lên chiếc thuyền bão táp của mình.

Đến mười nước tiếp theo trận đấu bắt đầu bước vào cao trào khi cả hai bên đều nhận thức được việc họ phải nhanh chóng hình thành địa thế của mình. Trận chiến thật sự bắt đầu khi Hikaru tấn công quân trắng đơn độc của Akira ở góc phải. Tuy nhiên nhờ vào lợi thế đi quân ở hàng ba của mình, Akira nhanh chóng tạo được điểm sống, buộc Hikaru phải dựng tường ở bên ngoài nhằm bao vây quân tiếp viện của Akira.

Đến nước thứ 30, trận kịch chiến đã hoàn toàn trải dài khắp khu vực phía dưới bàn cờ.

Nếu ngay lúc này mới nhìn vào bàn cờ, chắc chắn người ta chỉ có thể nhìn được cục diện ván cờ chứ không thể nào nhìn được thứ tự các nước đi. Hình cờ lộn xộn và rải rác như thế này sau 30 nước cờ là điều mà các kỳ thủ đẳng cấp cao ít khi nào thực hiện hay là không bao giờ có ý định thực hiện. Để làm được như thế này, hoặc là họ phải cực kỳ tự tin vào sức cờ của mình, hoặc là phải có một sự phối hợp ăn ý từ đối thủ, nhưng quan trọng là họ sẽ không chơi ở những trận đấu như thế này. Còn Hikaru và Akira lại có cả ba điều. Dù là trong trận cờ quan trọng hay không – hoặc đối với họ trận cờ nào cũng đều cực kỳ quan trọng – thì chỉ cần một người có tinh thần chiến đấu cao, ngay lập tức nó sẽ được hình thành.

Trận đấu đang đến những hồi sau, mọi người dần quên đi mục đích họ đang ngồi đây, họ đang theo dõi điều gì. Cái họ tập trung vào lúc này là trận đấu sẽ phát triển như thế nào, những nước cờ vi diệu nào sẽ được sinh ra, phần mở màn có một không hai ban nãy của họ sẽ tạo nên những điều gì. Dù sau vài giờ đồng hồ nữa, ai là người thua cuộc có lẽ đã không còn quan trọng. Bởi vì trừ hai kỳ thủ đang đối đầu nhau ở chỗ kia, tất cả những người có mặt tại đó và cả những người sẽ đọc được kỳ phổ trận đấu, thì sự việc xảy ra ngày hôm nay đã trở thành một điều gì đó vô cùng huyền thoại. Những màn mở đầu kỳ lạ không hiếm, nhưng nó hiếm khi có kẻ tung người hứng. Và trên hết, đây là lần đầu tiên trong lịch sử có hai kỳ thủ lại trở nên vui vẻ như thế trong căn phòng Yugen uy nghiêm và căng thẳng. Người ta bỗng dưng quên đi thời gian bốn năm tiếng đồng hồ dài dằng dặc và bức bối ròng rã nhiều ngày của loạt đấu tranh danh hiệu. Thay vào đó tại đây người ta thấy hai kỳ thủ ở ngưỡng tuổi 25 nhưng vẫn như những đứa trẻ cấp hai chưa từng mất đi nhiệt huyết. Tại sao họ lại có thể làm điều đó trong một môn thể thao trí tuệ và trong công việc đầy khó khăn của mình? Tại sao trông họ chỉ như đang tận hưởng một trò chơi mạo hiểm trong công viên giải trí? Câu trả lời có lẽ, không chỉ bởi vì họ yêu cờ vây quá nhiều – đến mức có thể tìm ra cách để thám hiểm ra mọi sự đột phá của nó mà còn là vì ở đó, họ không đơn độc. Như lời của Bản Nhân Phường Kuwabara trước đây, “khi hai đối thủ tìm đến được với nhau thì họ sẽ tiến đến nước đi thần thánh”.

Vậy nước đi thần thánh là gì? Có lẽ đó là một nước đi mà khiến cho hai kỳ thủ ngồi trước bàn cờ thật sự đắm mình trong thế giới của những quân cờ trắng đen và quên đi các giới hạn trên những dòng kẻ. Người ta vẫn có thể thoát ra khỏi 38 đường gạch ngang dọc để chơi cờ vây đó thôi?

Ngay tại điểm Thiên Nguyên – hạt nhân của vũ trụ, một thế giới mới đã mở ra.

Bởi các vị thần sáng tạo.

**Author's Note:**

> Ván cờ viết trong đây là ván cờ thật của Kỳ thủ Hashimoto (trắng) và Yamabe (đen) vào ngày 11/2/1950


End file.
